club_penguin_pookie_fan_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Rainbow Stars Pre-K
Rainbow Stars Pre-K is a preschool for young Penguins. It can be found on 120 Snowy Way. Pukies are NOT tolerated and they are immediately tortured and beaten to death What the Penguins do at Rainbow Stars 8:30: Some Penguins come to Breakfast Club where they come when they have no breakfast 9:00: Pre-K start (Backpacks, Coats, Gloves, Scarfs, Hats Lunchboxes away etc) 9:10: The Hell On Pukies Song: Penguins are singing while they stabs a Pookshit every word, while the Pookshit screams the teacher smashes the cancerous beings' head with a hammer hard. 9:30: Learning About Numbers ( Adding, Takeaway etc) while removing bones of Pookshits while learning to count. 10:30: Snack n' Smack Time! Penguins may paid for snack provided but some parents sent it in and after eating their snack, they smack the fuck out of Pukies very hard, till no flesh is seen on the face of Pukies. 10:45: Play Outside for 20 minutes, while kicking Pukies as soccer ball. 11:00: The Penguins come inside and draw a picture of what they did on the Pookshits today. 11:15: Literacy ( writing stuff or more etc) such as gory texts of Pukies being killed. 11:30: Naptime or Storytime ( The Penguins can choose Naptime or Storytime) 12:00: Lunch Time. ( If they dont have a lunchbox the pre-k provide lunches or parents just send them) 12:30: Naptime for all Penguins, rape time to all Pukies. 1:00: Letter Time. This helps the Penguins learn the alphabet while removing the organs of some cringy Pukies being alive and screaming like retarded idiots. 1:30: Free Time. ( The Penguins can choose to torture inside or outside of Pookshits) 1:45: Coloring time. ( The Penguins can color a picture and learn the colors blood with a dead Pukie!) 2:00: Art Time. The Penguins can make pictures for their (mother, sibling, etc.) and draw pictures of a whore mumu being slain by heroic people and Pookshits being killed. 2:45: Storytime: The Penguins Can have a story before they go home 3:00: Hometime: The Penguins can stay for after school clubs. Some go home on a bus or with their parents. If they stay, they will eat the Pukies and all slowly! School Trips The Penguins will go to school trips as well! Places They can go The Zoo Skull TV studios The Cinema The Playground. These are places which some schools might go to. The Penguins will get a permission slip for their parents to sign. If they are not signed by the date that the teachers would like them in, the Penguins will not be able to go on the trip. What Penguins might wear: Firefighters Jacket and more stuff like that. Illnesses If the Pukies is ill on the school day, the teacher will probably let that Pookshits stay off school a little bit to rest. Sometimes, they might be at school. They will do actions such as this . Throwing up organs . Complaining about being cancerous . Crying for mumu / dada and drama, then gets anally raped by Penguins while beating them. If they do one of those things, teachers usually ring Penguins saying pookie is sick and they will all give the Pookshit some illnesses and diseases. Holidays Some Penguins might have holidays. The teachers usually won't mind. End of Rainbow Stars Penguins sometimes grow. When they finish Rainbow stars in July, they will have a party. After the party, They will have one more week then they finish Rainbow stars. Trivia . Rainbow Stars is not a popular pre-k but some Penguins may go.